<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Was Left in the Wake of Things by SunOfIcarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023306">What Was Left in the Wake of Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunOfIcarus/pseuds/SunOfIcarus'>SunOfIcarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunOfIcarus/pseuds/SunOfIcarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was sixteen. Tommy is dead.<br/>The cold, frozen tears dripping off of his cheeks don’t manage to break him out of his trance.<br/>The wretched, raw scream of a child near a Christmas tree does.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>How an SMP reacts to the death of a child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tommyinnit Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE read the trigger warnings in the tags. A Minecraft fanfiction isn't worth being triggered or unsafe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream tugs his hood further down his face. Light snowflakes fall around him, adding to the thin layer on the ground. The snow reflects the gentle hues of the lights around him, ultimately coming to a climax near the center of the SMP. The Christmas tree is huge, lit up and decorated, and with it being Christmas day, people are already gathered near the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t one for festivities. Not really, anyway, but he knew how poorly it looked if he weren’t there. And besides, Tommy was supposed to be there today. Couldn’t let him try anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream ignores the small groups of people around him. No one is here to socialize with him, and he certainly wasn’t here to socialize with them either. He has a reputation to uphold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eerie mask and tense stature is enough to keep most people at bay. Sapnap, who would usually be speaking to him, is instead sided with George (who has strongly taken to not even looking in his direction. It hurts, a little bit, but he tries not to think about it too hard). There’s no one else that would want to talk to him, not unless they actually wanted to keep their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heaves a sigh. No one except for one person, he supposes, who had already lost his head. Turning, his eyes meet with Ghostbur’s translucent form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nods politely back at him. Though Ghostbur is here, arms hanging loosely by his side with the yellow sleeves, there is something distinctly missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Tommy not coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur shrugs. “He told me he was going to come later. Look, though! He gave me a gift!” Dream watches as he digs into his pants pocket, only to pull out a small key. “I’m not sure what it goes to… But Tommy seemed pretty serious about it! So I guess it’s a really important gift!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream frowns. The key doesn’t look like anything special. Furthermore, he didn’t even know Tommy had a key. He’d have to interrogate him about it later. If it really did have sentimental value, Dream would have to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghostbur!” He hears anxiously from behind him. He turns to meet Tubbo’s wide eyes, scanning the area around them. “Hello, Dream,” he says offhandedly, but it’s clear in the way he moves from foot to foot that his mind is occupied with something else. “Is, uh. Is Tommy here yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s coming later,” Ghostbur explains again. “Look what he gave me for Christmas!” He holds out the small key towards Tubbo’s face. “I’m not really sure why, but if Tommy gave it to me, I’m sure it’s important!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream watches keenly, scanning Tubbo’s face and body language for any sign of recognition. All he gets is a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he? I don’t- I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.” He smiles weakly back at Ghostbur. “That sounds very nice of him, Ghostbur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm. So Tubbo didn’t know about the key, either. It must have been something Tommy got during his exile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ghostbur leads Tubbo away, eager to take more polaroids, Eret steps into his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret motions to the tree with a nod. “It’s the SMP’s tree. You gonna give a speech so the festivities can start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream grimaces beneath his mask. “I’m not one for speeches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret barks a laugh at that. “Not one for speeches, huh? Doesn’t seem that way when war is upon us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grimace increases. Eret’s right and he knows it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he finally mutters. He starts taking strides towards the large tree, and everyone goes silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream adjusts the mask on his face again. The crowd is staring at him, all with varying levels of anxiety. He gives a deep sigh. “Well. I’m glad everyone could make it,” he says, vaguely gesturing towards everyone underneath him. “I know that we’ve all had a lot of issues, recently. But, uh, today’s Christmas! So, I’m glad-” He pauses as his communicator dings. “Sorry, uh, I’m glad that we could all-” it pings again, and then a third time in quick succession. He frowns. A majority of the SMP was at the Christmas festival- who the hell was this eager to talk to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Dream mumbles, taking out his communicator to silence it-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tenses instead. The messages on his screen stare back at him, unwavering and unforgiving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tommyinnit: </b>
  <span>Dream. I won’t be at the Christmas party, as I’ll be dead instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tommyinnit: </b>
  <span>My belongings and final letters are in a chest underneath my bed. I gave Ghostbur the key. I don’t trust you to handle my shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tommyinnit: </b>
  <span>Fuck u</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart stops beating for a second, eyes stuck on the words in his palm, breath stuck in his throat, and then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?” Sapnap calls out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dream calls back as though that explains everything, wasting no time sprinting forwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear the confusion arise behind him, but he doesn’t slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs must be made out of lead, because he isn’t going fast enough. He can see the Portal, now, just in sight, and he’s trying to go as fast as he can, he needs to get to Tommy-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His communicator dings again. Without slowing in his sprint, he pulls the communicator out of his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>\</span>
  </em>
  <span>He stops. He stops so fast he trips over his own foot, crashing down into the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold doesn’t register. Snow continues to lightly fall on his face, but all he can do is stare at the screen below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fucking did it. The kid finally broke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream is vaguely aware of the way his mind is starting to static, his hands shaking so bad the words blur in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t think. Tommy is dead. Tommy was alone- Tommy-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy is dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was exiled, Tommy was alone. He was supposed to be at the Christmas festival- why didn’t he go to the Christmas festival?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was sixteen. Tommy is dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold, frozen tears dripping off of his cheeks don’t manage to break him out of his trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wretched, raw scream of a child near a Christmas tree does.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Angels Weep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret takes care of Niki and Tubbo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE check Trigger Warnings in tags before reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>To Eret-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To be honest, I don’t know why I’m writing to you. You’re a traitor, and a king, and a bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I’m mad, though. I’ve tried, but I just can’t be. I think I forgave you a long time ago. Even if you are a bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eret knew something had happened the moment their communicators all went off at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was already in a bit of a startled haze, due to Dream sprinting off with only the word ‘Tommy’ to appease them (which did quite the opposite).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was on guard, which was probably the reason everyone pulled out their communicators the moment the sound rung through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the silence swept through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret’s mind went blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words stared back at him, seemingly uncaring that their mind couldn’t catch up fast enough, couldn’t quite hook onto the meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit. Tommy died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream left, and Tommy died. Not like before, not where he would wake up in a bed and complain until everyone shoved him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a shaking breath, looking at the people around him to see if anyone else has realized what he has-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes latch on the boy in front of him instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s staring at his communicator with wide eyes, water already forming near his lashes, hands starting to tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret takes a careful step towards him. “Tubbo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Tubbo </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It tears out of his throat, and Eret’s startled into shock again. It’s in a haze, with a slight edge of panic, that he watches Tubbo’s knees give out beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God- God, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tubbo screams, and Eret finally comes back to himself as Tubbo begins to pull on his hair, harsh and unforgiving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo- Tubbo, stop-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret touches Tubbo’s shoulder, and Tubbo just screams again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo- Tubbo, stop! Tubbo, you’re hurting yourself-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Fundy is there, pulling on Tubbo’s arms to stop him from further injuring himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom- Tommy, Tom-” Tubbo can’t even get through a sentence. Every breath he takes is quickly choked out, snot and tears making an absolute wreck of his face. Tubbo takes another breath and immediately lets it out in another scream. He can’t seem to stop. It’s raw, and anguished, and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Eret doesn’t know how to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo- Tubbo, please,” Fundy says, and Eret is vaguely aware that Fundy is crying too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tubbo is still wrenching his arms away from Fundy to tear at his hair, scratch at his face, clutch his chest as he doubles over and screams again-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Eret lunges forward and wraps their arms around Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Eret lies. “It’s okay. It’s alright, Tubbo, you’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo lets out one last cry of sorrow before choking yet again. He elects to sob instead, the sounds mercilessly ripping out from between his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret, tears streaming down their own cheeks as they hold a trembling, broken boy in their grip, manages to focus on what’s going on around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Niki crying behind him, and Quackity’s repeating mantra of, “Oh my god. Oh my god, holy shit.” Ghostbur stands in front of him, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. His form flickers, blurs at the edges. A yellow jumper morphs into a long, brown jacket, before morphing back into a yellow jumper. The process repeats several times. It shows no sign of stopping. The sound of Ranboo’s cries mix in with Tubbo’s, though Ranboo isn’t on the ground. He’s clutching on to a nearby table instead, as though the moment he lets go he’ll fall and never stop. George is still staring at his communicator with wide eyes, completely frozen, and Sapnap-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You son of a bitch!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Sapnap is tearing across the terrace, fists clenched and teeth gritted, towards a white, smiling mask-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The punch echoes. Dream’s head snaps sideways, but he doesn’t fight back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?! What did you do, you absolute motherfucker?!” Sapnap cries out, punching Dream in the chest this time. Dream only stumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He killed himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream says it simply, dully. He says it quietly, and Eret is unsure about whether anyone but him and Sapnap actually heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He killed himself,” Dream says a little louder, and his voice wavers near the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo screams again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To Niki Nihachu-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for never betraying me. You were always very nice to me, even if I didn’t deserve it. I am going to miss your bread and also you. I’m sorry that Wilbur died. I would have tried to stop it if I had known. Take care of Ghostbur, please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eret closes the door to Tubbo’s room with a gentle sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid hardly ever sleeps, now. Hardly does anything aside from cry, eat, throw up the things he just ate, and then cry again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only been a day or two. They knew the process for healing was going to be long, and arduous, but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sigh. They had hoped, in vain, that it wouldn’t be this bad. They should have known better. Tommy was Tubbo’s best friend, after all, and Tubbo-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Even two nights of hearing Tubbo wake up screaming about exiles and compasses was enough to tell Eret everything they needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret shakes his head. Tubbo was sleeping, now. He’d worry about the night terrors in twenty minutes or so, when Tubbo inevitably awoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk the long stone halls instead, hoping to find the other resident he had living in his castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They do, eventually. A tangle of blond hair, pressed into a pale palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had taken Niki to his castle as well. They were going to ask Ranboo, as well, but the hybrid had disappeared before Eret had the chance to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret knocks, if only to alert Niki to their presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come in, Niki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman only nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret sits carefully on the edge of Niki’s bed. She doesn’t even look at them, instead continuing to stare blankly at the stone floor beneath her.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“How are you feeling?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Her eyes begin to water, and she shakes her head.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Niki-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t get any further than that before Niki breaks down. Eret leans forward, tugging her into their arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have- I should have visited, I didn’t- I never visited-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bite their tongue to stop themself from crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Traitors don’t get to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Traitors don’t get to cry while angels weep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They run their fingers through Niki’s hair instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault, Niki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have- I should have been there, I- I- Tommy died all alone-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niki continues to weep. Eret ignores the letter crumpled in her hands, closing their eyes to stop the tears from falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Traitors don’t get to cry when they’re the reason an angel fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eret lets the breeze tousle their hair. It’s chilling, and stings their lips a little bit, but they make no move to go inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make sure to stand near Tubbo’s window. When Tubbo wakes up screaming, they need to be there. They need to hear. They need- They need-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They almost jump at the sudden voice behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still looks worn down from crying earlier. The moonlight illuminates the tear tracks on her cheeks. Eret watches as she leans on the same fence as him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asks gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- Yeah, I mean-” They chuckle nervously. “I’m not… I mean, I’m not really allowed to- you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niki frowns. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, why is she making this so much fucking harder than it needs to be? They can feel the tears they’ve been carefully pushing back begin to rise again. “I betrayed him, Niki. I’m not allowed to feel sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niki releases a small gasp. “Eret- Eret, that’s not true at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret chooses not to say anything. They look towards the sky instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eret,” Niki says gently, and she reaches out her hand and places it on top of theirs. “It’s not your fault, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret can’t help it, then. A choked sob slips past their lips, and Niki pulls them in for a hug as they break down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To Tubbo-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve rewritten this like five fucking times, and it’s never good enough. What’s good enough to write to my best friend?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. Ex-best friend. You deserve someone better than someone as selfish as me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for being such a bitch. I know how much trouble it caused you. It was probably for the best that you exiled me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d apologize for killing myself, but I doubt you care. No one cares, anymore. I can’t blame them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to burn the compass, just like you did. I tried, I really fucking tried, but I couldn’t. Isn’t that fucked up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m giving you all of my shit. Not that I had a lot of it. I don’t particularly care what you do with it. It just seemed right, at the time. I’m second guessing myself, but it’s too late for that now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for wasting so much of your time. And for being a disappointment. I wasn’t a good friend, or vice-president, or person.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll miss you, Tubbo. Don’t feel like you have to miss me back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I’m sorry for everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> -Big T.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur’s flickering form had refused to give the key to Dream. He had refused to give it to Sapnap, or Eret, or Niki (Though Niki got the closest).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was the one who got it in the end. Who walked with trembling knees towards the ghost, pleading for the one thing that could connect him to Tommy, give him some sort of clue, some sort of fucking answer to everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw up when he first read the letter addressed to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks up the few items in Tommy’s chest, and cries so hard he pukes again when he sees a compass hidden at the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn’t let go of the letter since he first picked it up. He holds it tight to his chest as he lays in bed and weeps. Clutches it as though it’s Tommy himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt alone- So alone, so uncared for, so unloved, that he- He-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was supposed to be them. Them until the end! All that mattered to them was each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his fault Tommy was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his fault Tommy killed himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and holds the letter tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have visited. Really visited, not stalked from afar to see if he was alright (He hadn’t been. He hadn’t been alright, how had he missed that?). Let Tommy know that exiling him was a mistake, that he missed him, that he didn’t mean what he had said and please, please come back-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. Please, Tommy. Come back. Come back, please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no one responds to his small, quiet requests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds the letter tighter and cries.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pogchamp?</p>
<p>Honestly, surprised by the feedback on the last chapter! It was sorta just a starter chapter, so I appreciate all the nice comments! I hope if that chapter was good, I blow you away with the rest of these chapters.</p>
<p>Either Ranboo next or Quackity and Fundy next, I haven't decided yet. Let me know if there's one or the other you wanna see first!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>